Truth, Dare, or Desire?
by BeeBee101
Summary: When a peaceful game of Truth or Dare turns into 'sexual desires' or as Lucy calls it, what happens when two certain mages, the famous dragon slayor and the only ice mage of Fairy Tail, find that...along with their 'sexual desires'...they are attracted to each other? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. That my friends, belongs to the genius, Hiro Mashima
1. The Invitations

Hello all! I just wanted to let you know that this is kind of an introduction, more mature content will be posted shortly :3 And also, not just GrayxNatsu, it's also LevyxGajeel, and LoLu(LokexLucy)! It will mostly be about Gratsu, but just because Levy is sooo cute I had to get her together with Gajeel, and Loke obviously has a crush on Lucy, so why not? Chao! :)

* * *

Somedays you just want to play a simple game of Truth or Dare. Right? Well, in the small town of Magnolia lies a very...spunked blonde by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. She's determined to become the best novelist in Fiore. She would do anything to achieve that title. Even go as far as hooking up her friends to become couples. So she would experience new things, and so would her targets. Nobody knew what Ms. Heartfilia had up her sleeve today...

Lucy walked into the guild, sat at her usual table, with her usual friends, a typical day. Natsu and Gray were already fighting, shouting insults at each other.

"Wanna go, ice for brains?"

"Yeah, right now, flamebreath!"

"Come on then, exhibitionist!"

And there they go, off into their own world of fighting.

As Lucy sat down, a certain red-head sitting across from her. Erza twitched her eye, annoyed by the fact that Gray was thrown at her. She stood up and grabbed Gray by his..well the only piece of clothing he had on, his boxers. And stomped over to Natsu, grabbing him by his vest.

"Will you two just stop it already? I will give both of a **brutal** beating if you don't!"She roared. The fury of 'Titania'-the fairy queen- was ready to kill. The last time they fought like this, she scared them shitless.

"A-Aye!"Natsu replied shakily. No one knows really why Natsu decided to act like Happy when he's terrified by Erza.

"O-Okay..."Gray nodded slowly.

The two boys sat down after Erza had finished her lecture on 'relaxing and not getting so fired up by one simple insult' and they noticed Lucy had come in. Natsu perked up.

"Hey Lucy! Glad you showed up. Wanna go on a mission?"Natsu grin cheekily, returning back to normal.

"Um..not today, Natsu. Sorry."Lucy slightly smiled, not wanting to let down her pink-haired friend.

"Oh, that's okay!"He just smiled wider and Lucy sighed of relief. _I don't think I've ever seen Natsu without a smile on that goofy face of his. _She thought.

"What, you feel that your not strong enough you need someone to go with you, hot-head?" Gray smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shut up, icicle! I just thought she might've wanted to go one since we haven't in a while!"Natsu spat.

"Che, stupid pyro."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys, let's try to lighten the mood!"Lucy laughed nervously. "Ooh! I know, how about tonight we invite people for a sleepover?"

"Where?" Erza asks.

"Here?"Lucy grinned, no one knowing what she's planning.

"Sounds good to me."Natsu happily said.

"Sure."Gray agreed.

"Yay! Okay, I'll ask Levy and Wendy. Natsu, you ask Gajeel. Gray, you ask Juvia, and Erza...you want to set it up with the Master?"Lucy, the organzier of parties.

"Okay, sure."Erza gives a small smile before going to Master Makarov and asking his permission.

"Why do I gotta go ask Gajeel?"Natsu whined.

"Because, I wouldn't have a task for you if you didn't."Lucy said.

"Aww..."Natsu got up sluggishly and headed over to Gajeel who was in the corner, eating iron. Gray sighed before heading over to the disaster that was about to happen when he asked Juvia. Lucy happily skipped over to Levy.

"Hey Levy, I've got something to ask you."Lucy greeted her blue haired friend.

"Yeah, what's up?"Levy looked up from her book, glasses hooked on the bridge of her nose.

"You want to come to a sleepover tonight at the guild? There's going to be a lot of people there...and Gajeel."Lucy said in a sing-song voice when she said his name. Levy blushed a light pink, and scratched her head.

"U-um..sure.."

"Great!"Lucy waved and skipped over to Wendy.

With Natsu, he had stopped. Walked again, and hesitated asking Gajeel. This dude hates him, so why would he accept an invitation to a sleepover? But if he couldn't handle this simple task, Lucy would nag on him all night. No, he couldn't lose! He took a breath and marched over to the iron dragon slayer.

"Um...Gajeel?"Natsu asked carefully. Gajeel looked up from his metal and stopped eating. He glared at the pink-haired teen.

"What the hell do you want, strawberry?" He snarled. _Well, that's a new one. _Natsu thought.

"Hey, no need to be rude! I just wanted to ask you something. Sheesh."Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, what is it?" Gajeel lowered the iron.

"I...uh...wanted to ask. Would you like to..uh.. Okay, Lucy's planning this thing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the sleepover."Natsu replied, that last part was very nervous, but stayed poker faced.

Gajeel was silent. He glanced up at Natsu and burst out laughing. It booms over the whole guild. Natsu frowns and grabs Gajeel by his shirt.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' my best here!" Gajeel's laugh soon died down and he grabbed Natsu's wrist, yanking it off him.

"Ah..okay kid I'll go. Just so I can laugh again at that ridiculous face." Natsu grins.

"Really? Okay, I'll go tell Lucy!"He trotted back to her. Gajeel shook his head at the idiocy of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Lucy! I asked Gajeel, he said he'll go!"Natsu gave her a thumbs up. She returned it with a smile on her face.

"Good, now...um..I don't have anything for you now."

Natsu nodded and turned around, only to get washed up by a river. A river of tears. On the good side, Juvia is crying tears of joy.

"J-Juvia is happy! G-Gray-sama asked her personally to an event!"She cried out-literally- and then gasped. "D-Does this mean-"

"No, Juvia. Could you cut the tears already?" Gray rolled his eyes, obvious annoyance in his voice.

"B-But...!"Juvia cried more and that river spread. Gray had frozen his feet to the ground so he wouldn't be washed away by the 'river of tears'.

"Come on, Juvia, you can still come to the-"Gray was then knocked over by a familiar pink-haired boy. And he was washed away with the rest of Fairy Tail. Soon the river flooded out into the streets of Magnolia and out of the guild hall, because Mira opened the door. Natsu and Gray were tangled somehow in the river and when it washed out, Natsu landed on top of Gray. Gray glared at the smaller boy. Natsu noticed their 'position' and tried to get off. Only to have his hands touch Gray's groin when he pushed himself off. Gray grunted out of pain...but he was also blushing madly.

* * *

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :3

This is my second fanfic/yaoi between the paring Gratsu(GrayxNatsu) and I will post chapter 2 shortly! :)

~Luvs you all~


	2. Sleepover! With a twist!

After all the..havoc in Fairy Tail, it all settled down. Everything dried up quick, and everybody went back to what they were doing. Juvia's 'outbreaks' happened often when Gray went on a mission without her, or even if Gray talked to her, so most of Fairy Tail just went along with the flow and decided to not really care.

Natsu had somehow ended up on the roof, hanging for his life on one of the railings. After the incident with Gray, he went up to Juvia and asked her to stop. She took it the wrong way, stepped forward, closed her eyes, and punched him upwards. He had a light bruise on his cheek, and he looked mad as hell. Natsu jumped down and landed on the table closest to Gray.

"What the hell, man? Control your woman!"Natsu yelled at the ice mage.

"She's not my woman, flame-brain. Back off."Gray looked away, his face trying to turn a normal shade of pale, instead of a burning red. Natsu scoffed and looked at Lucy heading towards them.

"Let's try to have a good time tonight, guys"She said. "That's why I'm forbiding you from fighting."

"WHAT?!"Both men yelled.

"Yes, I agree. I would love for the both of you to get along together."Erza smiled as she approached the group. Natsu and Gray looked at each other, scowling. But remembering earlier, Gray looked away first. He even blushed agin, fairly visible because of his hair in his face. He hadn't liked it had he? _No, there's no way I did. I mean, come on! He's a guy for crying out loud!_ He thought.

One person took notice of Gray's face, and Lucy grinned evily. It disappeared when Erza spoke up.

"Everything's set with the master. Just one condition."

"What's that?"Lucy asked. Erza turned to Natsu, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, don't destroy anything." She said. He frowned.

"Who said that I will?"He asked, hurt by the fact that no one trusts him, even for a sleepover.

"Just promise me you won't."

"Fine..."

"Good boy."She patted his head, smiling brighter.

Later, when everybody else who wasn't coming to the party went home, Lucy clapped her hands together. She stood up on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem!"They all looked her way. "First off, I would like to thank you all for coming. Tonight is going to be very fun. Mirajane was kind enough to make us snacks, enough for everyone...and extra. Just in case a..uh..certain someone eats tree times their size."Lucy directed her eyes at Natsu. He grinned, not having a clue in the world. Some laughed. Gray rolled his eyes as he sighed, wondering what the hell happened to him in those three seconds.

"Anyways! Have a good time. Later on, we might even play a game of Truth or Dare, or spin the bottle.."Lucy grinned wider, mischieviously. Everyone tensed up, very nervous about what Lucy had planned for them.

"This is going to be one hell of a night."Natsu muttered.

"You're right there, pyro."Gray commented. Erza darted her eyes at the boys, starting to warn them about fighting, but Natsu hadn't responded-which is a surprise- so she just crossed her armsa and smiled again.

About an hour into this 'party', most are having a good time. Some are talking amongst themselves, some are eating-Natsu and Happy-, and some are just bored-Gray-. Now Lucy wants to put her plan into check.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please."Lucy waves her hand. "Does anyone want to play a game, that's actually a game I made up from an original. It's one I'd like to call... Truth, Dare, or Desire?"

All are silent.

"W-what?"She studdered, shocked by the reaction. Every face in the guild then turned a dark shade or red, even Gajeel.

"U-um...Lucy? H-How do you play?"Natsu raised his hand, the only one brave enough to speak up. She sighed of relief.

"Oh, that's what you guys are worried about?"She chuckles softly. "It's just a simple game of Truth or Dare...With a twist."Her face turned into one looking like the Joker.

"W-what are the rules?"Erza asks, a strawberry cake appearing on a fork in her mouth.

"Well it's easy. It's starts out as a regular game of Truth or Dare, you know. But no sexual dares...until..."

"Until what?"Levy asks, but regretting when Lucy flicked her eyes towards her, looking very evil.

"Until we reach your **deepest, darkest, desires..** Nobody gets left out, it's either play and desire..or death!"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, and for this chapter being so short! But chapter three will be better! I promise you that! :3

Chao and have a great day! Oh, and arigato(thank you) for reading! 3

~Luvs you all~


	3. Surprise!

"**It's either play and desire..or death!"**Lucy had said.

Everybody gulped down their nervousness and a new flash of fear ran across their faces.

"U-Um..Lucy-san? D-do you really mean..."Wendy started but couldn't finish, she was too scared. A kid shouldn't know these things!

"Of course I'm kidding! Who do you guys think I am?"Lucy laughed. _The devil's daughter.._Both Natsu and Gray thought.

"Oh...okay."Wendy slightly smiled, still not understanding what they are about to play.

"And obviously, I love for everyone to participate-"

"How come you didn't invite me, Lucy?"Loke appears, an arm snaking around Lucy's shoulders.

"Well Loke, I figured you would show up anyways."Lucy flicked his forearm and he laughed.

"Alright."He sits down next to Gray, awating for Lucy to talk again. She wipes her forehead and takes a deep breath.

"Alright, as I was saying-"

"Don't start the party without us!"The door bursts opens.

"Oh for pete's sake! What is it now?"Lucy freaked, her fists clenching. And here comes...Lamia Scales Lyon and Sherry.

"Lyon!?"Gray shouted, standing up ready for a fight. Lyon smirked.

"Hello Gray."He shifted his eyes to Lucy. "We would like to join this little get-together, if that's alright with you."

"U-Um..yeah! The more the merrier I say!"Lucy said.

"Wonderful."Sherry sat down at one of the tables, along with Lyon.

"Okay, if there are no more interruptions..we're going to start. Why don't we all sit down in a circle?"Lucy suggested.

"That sounds childish."Sherry said, examining her polished fingernails, as she looked at Lucy with a glare.

"I think it's a good idea!"Loke stood up for Lucy. Sherry flipped her hair back and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you probably want to know what we are playing. It's just Truth or Dare, and then I'll explain the other part later." Lucy smiled. Everyone sat in a circle and awaited on who's going first.

"I guess I'll go first. Hm..Levy! Truth or Dare?"Lucy asked. Levy put her finger up to her lips, thinking.

"I'll have to go with truth."

"Oooh, good. Okay, do you have a crush on someone...in this room?"Lucy grins. Levy blushes a light pink as she looks down.

"U-Um...I...y-yeah.."She admitted. Almost everyone gasps.

"Interesting! Now, Levy it's your turn!"Lucy said.

"O-Okay..um..Erza, Truth or Dare?"Levy studders.

"Truth."

"Um...what's your favorite re-quip armor?"

"Hm..probably my Heaven's Wheel Armor. Alright, Gray, Truth or Dare?"Erza said, while her cake appearing again.

"Truth."Gray says.

"Wuss."Natsu muttered, and Gray gave him a glare.

"Natsu, don't encourage him. Look, Gray is doing better than you by not saying anything back."Erza glares daggers at Natsu. He shuts up. "Truth, huh? Hm...do you prefer snow-cones or ice-cream?"

"Probably snow-cones, I don't like too much sweet."Gray replies.

"Good answer."Erza smiles.

"Okay, Lucy, Truth or Dare?"Gray leans back, his arms supporting him.

"Truth."

"Do you like Loke?"Gray asks.

"Um..as a friend..yes.."She says as Loke scoots into a corner and sulks. "Come on, Loke.." He turns his head slightly, and moves back to his spot next to Lucy. She, however, grins so wide and she turns on her first target. Natsu.

"Natsu, Truth or Dare?"

"First dare of the night!"Natsu pounds his fist in his other one and grins brightly. Lucy chuckles.

"I dare you...to sit in Gray's lap for the rest of the game!"She replies. Gray's mouth drops, so does Juvia's and the rest gasp, except Natsu. _A dare is a dare. _He thought.

"Alright."Natsu said.

"What? Are you crazy? Hell to the no! You're not sitting anywhere near me! You hear that, flame-brain! Not ev-"A cloud of pink fills Gray's eyesight. Natsu had sat in Gray's lap and he didn't care what Gray said.

"G-Get off me!"Gray yelled. Natsu had fit perfectly in Gray's lap, since he was sitting criss-cross, and Gray didn't understand.

"Come on, don't be a wuss. A dare is a dare. Just relax, icicle."Natsu said, glancing at Gray. Gray sighed and shifted his eyes away from his pink-haired teammate. Just because the smaller boy had touched his private parts earlier, doesn't mean that Gray should feel this way..the feeling of sensation. He felt that he, too, wanted to touch Natsu..and his-WAIT! Just a minute, what the hell are you talking about conscious? He thought.

Gray shook his head vigorously to get those dirty thoughts off his mind. He tried to forget all these mixed up feelings and play along with the game.

"B-But! Isn't that considered 'sexual'? G-Gray-sama doesn't like it either!"Juvia glared at Natsu, her eyes ready to kill.

"Not technically. Something sexual would be...like touching and other stuff."Lucy didn't want to explain more, Wendy was still here. Juvia stayed quiet, but her advances weren't going to stop until she got Gray all to herself.

"Okay, um..Loke, Truth or Dare?"Natsu asked.

"Dare."Loke smiled. He hoped Natsu made him do something with Lucy.

"I dare you to lift Lucy up over your head for a minute."Natsu grinned. Lucy looked at Natsu like he was crazy and then at Loke, telling him with a glare to back off.

"But, Lucy, a dare is a dare! You can't have me chicken out so early in the game!"Loke whined. Lucy rolled her eyes and contemplated what she would do. Well, this was her game..

"Fine, but only for a minute."She replied. Loke basically just grabbed her and picked her up without ease. Lexy timed a minute. Loke arms started to shake after 30 seconds, but he couldn't lose. Ding! He slowly let her down and she sat back in her spot.

" ..!"Loke huffed as Lucy crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"I am not that heavy!"She exclaimed. Loke sat down beside her and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Gajeel, Truth or Dare?"Loke asked.

All while they continued playing the game, Gray couldn't get his mind off of the situation. He shook his head, tried clearing his thoughts, but nothing worked. Natsu was warm against his ice cold skin and Gray hid his head behind Natsu. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks again, and then he began to stiffen. A very unwanted member became hard, and Gray silently cursed his oncoming erection. And then suddenly he felt it...boing!

Natsu was enjoying this game, sititng in Gray's lap from his dare, and then he tensed. Something moved from beneath him. And Natsu was sure it wasn't Gray's head. What the hell? He thought. He didn't dare look back, but it was just so...

"Damnit, thing. Stop it!"He heard Gray cursed to himself very quietly. Thing? What thing? Natsu thought. It moved again and Natsu had to...Wait a minute. He thought for a moment and then knew what it was...

Oh, Gray! Ew! What the hell man?! He thought.

"I dare you to-"Gajeel was about to say when Natsu interrupted him.

"U-Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom..."He shakily said as he went to push himself off.

Gray grasped onto his waist, fingers locked, and held Natsu down. "You're not going anywhere, Natsu."He angrily whispered into the dragon slayers ear.

"B-But I have to.."Natsu gulped.

"No you don't! I don't anybody to see this thing, okay? Now play along."Gray still held onto Natsu.

"Uh, Gray? What are you doing?"Erza asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just continue."And also Gray still hid his head behind Natsu. He pressed into Natsu's back and Natsu was trying to get rid of the fact that Gray's erection was still in tact.

Wait...He just called me by my name...Natsu thought, as he turned a light shade of pink. D-Did I like it...?

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like Chapter 3! Some action going on there! :3 ;)

Chapter 4 is surely coming soon!

Luvs you all~


End file.
